Dalaran Senate Meeting: June 21st, 34 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran session from June 21st, 34 LC. Recorded by Zanbor Emerson. Record Damon Halliwell: I now bring this senate meeting to order. We will now start with the past events of the week. Well it seems it was a....quite week... Who wants to talk about last night? Arranax DeVin: Shouldn't you discuss your drunken interrogation with your peers? Zanbor Emerson: Last night was a tragic mistake and we should never talk about it again. Sonja Vines: Uh...What happened? Damon Halliwell: Well it will be reviewed...because I can’t remember it. Cronax Runetouch: What happend? I had to leave to do... stuff. Damon Halliwell: Mr. Furlbrow, could you bring me up to speed? Nathul Furlbrow: ... Some fellow named.. "Billy Mage", wished to join the Senate.. For some reason the Chancellor called a Senate meeting to give him an interview... Most everyone was in a drunken state... Arranax DeVin: Also I turned a death knight into a turtle. Muzula Silverweave: Damon was attacked by a Mongoose.. Damon Halliwell: I was?? Kyandra Icefire: So many people were drunk yesterday. Damon Halliwell: Well then...I really need to stop drinking I guess. Meriahm Lausten: Well, that's hardly a new development... Damon Halliwell: So ya...um... Next week’s events.Archmage Baelheit was suppose to talk about something he found but I am unsure where he is.... Meriahm Lausten: I have a suggestion, Chancellor. Damon Halliwell: Yes what is the suggestion? Meriahm Lausten: If I might take the floor? Damon Halliwell: By all means. Meriahm Lausten: Right. As many of you have probably realized by now, our schedule for the next few weeks is a bit... lacking., I know that we all like to go down to the Lounge and get intoxicated most every night anyway, I propose bringing back tavern night. One night a week that is quote-unquote officially a time to meet up at the Lounge. If the Senate is generally in approval of this? Arranax DeVin: We should go back to Stormwind and drink again. Meriahm Lausten: Arranax, I'm surprised they even let you through the gate, let alone into the bars. Mab Nimue: What, are we drinking again? Vorien Dawnstrider: No, Miss Nimue. Meriahm Lausten: Anyways! Just a thought. We'll try it out for a week or so and see if people wish to attend. Also, I move that the Chancellor be barred as per the Vice-Chancellor's suggestion. At least until he pays for what I imagine is a great deal of damage. Right! That is all. I hope to see you all there. Damon Halliwell: Muzula...do you have an event to speak about? Muzula Silverweave: Indeed. I will be holding a real feast this Wednesday in Stormwind. All members of the Senate will be allowed to attend, as well as bring one extra, and a single dish. All of which, will be paid by my own Lands. That is all, Chancellor. Damon Halliwell: Dismissed. Archmage Baelheit, you wished to speak? Verus Baelheit: That would be very much appreciated. My Colleagues of the Kirin Tor, I ask your attention. There have been many amongst you have who taken note of the bizarre magical disturbances that have been plaguing Azeroth lately. Yesterday, Mage-Commander Vanidicus and I were afforded the Possibility to examine one such rift. Prior to this, I observed one in Gilneas with Aya. These rifts have been spewing an energy of such extreme power, They have been, until now, unrecognizable. But we now have a confirmation. These Rifts are Chronomantic. Time Magic, to the uninformed. Allow me to further elaborate. It began innocuous enough. Rifts form on Azeroth more commonly then you may think. Simple Ley-Lines folding and wrapping. But these Rifts have not faded, they have only grown in size and intensity. That alone is enough cause for Alarm, but yesterday, we confirmed that these Rifts have connected to another location. And these rifts -will- open, my friends. We have a number of Mages that have been experiencing unusual activity. Mrs. Escol, You've had such experiences? Aithnea Escol: Oh yeah, chronomancy wards around the city have been fluctuating and it keeps tripping my alarm spells on... DAMNIT... the hold ward just tripped again... Verus Baelheit: And Aya, In your lands of Gilneas. We encountered one such Rift, almost fully formed. We have all sensed, these Rifts, but there are Eight that stand out above all others. The Dragonblight, The Blasted Lands, Ahn'Qiraj, even Dalaran itself. Damon Halliwell: I have never heard of so many time Portals ever... Kyandra Icefire: But what will come out when they fully open? Verus Baelheit: I have no idea. The Bronze Dragonflight may once have been equipped to intervene, yet... I just don't know. We must be prepared, Chancellor. Prepare for an Infinite number of Possibilities. Damon Halliwell: I would agree, we have never face something like this in the history of Dalaran that I know of. Meriahm Lausten: I have two questions for the Councilor. Verus Baelheit: Of course, Meriahm. Meriahm Lausten: Firstly, how can you ensure that the Bronze Dragonflight will not take offense to us meddling with these rifts? This is their area, after all, hardly ours. Arranax DeVin: Obviously those useless snakes are asleep at the switch. Verus Baelheit: I can't, Meriahm. If we can get the Bronze Flight's attention, we would be on much firmer grounds. But their attention is divided across Timeless islands and Dragonshrines and it's all they can do to maintain their duties. If we live in the Age of Mortals... there must be something we can do, to stop this bizarre magic from turning into chaos. Meriahm Lausten: I see. Second question. Rips in time and space - not portals, but honest tears where there should not be - can be nigh impossible to close once opened. There are very few people on Azeroth with the know-how to do so. Is there not a way that we can prevent the rifts from opening, rather than waiting to see what they do? Nip this in the bud immediately, before it can spiral out of control. Verus Baelheit: That's just it, Meriahm. This is beyond what Mortal spellcasters should be capable of, but it's now beyond the capabilities of the Bronze Flight. I wish I had answers... but there are none. Meriahm Lausten: Hmmm... that is very troubling, Verus. Thank you. I have no further questions. Verus Baelheit: Are there any further questions? Cronax Runetouch: Yes. Verus Baelheit: Ask your questions. You first, Cronax. Cronax Runetouch: '''Very well; I simply ask how quickly new rifts are forming, and if any of them are dissipating? '''Verus Baelheit: As I mentioned earlier, we've been able to sense several Rifts, but some rifts that say, I could sense, are untraceable to others. And Vice-Versa. We're assembling a Chart, to try and map them all. But we're all getting an incomplete picture. Aya, What was your question? Aya Avernus: Thank you. I'll... do my best to make this brief. What will be done if, and when, these rifts open? Verus Baelheit: If they open? Deploy immediately, before anything can come through. -If- anything goes through. And attempt to seal it. Meriahm, the Mage-Commander, and I are working on that... Mister Fairthorne. Please ask your question. Beauwitt Fairthorne: I'm aware there's quite a bit of uncertainty regarding this rifts already, but have you noted anything about the extra temporal nature of these rifts? Do we have any idea of what's at the other end of the rift? Verus Baelheit: I have no idea. They may open to another time; they may open to another version of our time in which things have happened differently. Causality is an irritating thing. Beauwitt Fairthorne: I understand. Thank you, Archmage. Verus Baelheit: And finally, Mister Ramsacker? Feldernost Ramsacker: What actions are we willing to take on these rifts? The magic would be destructive, Aye? Verus Baelheit: Indeed. As I said, these Rifts are growing. Given time... they could devour portions of Azeroth. As for what we can do, the Librarium, and indeed, the entire Senate, shall be invested in seeking a Solution. And that... is all I have to say, Chancellor. Violet Eye watch over us. Damon Halliwell: Thank you, dismissed. I now open the floor to any who wish to speak on any matter, just raise a hand. Very well, we now move on to promotions. Nathul Furlbrow: Wait! There will be a Fish Fry! Damon Halliwell: Verus, I yield the floor to you. Verus Baelheit: Mister Runetouch. Please step forward. Mister Runetouch, I am proud of the progress you have made in the Senate and as our Colleague. I have no hesitation on promoting you to Colleague. Kudos to you. Cronax Runetouch: Thank you, sir. Verus Baelheit: Dismissed. Miss Sonja Vines. Please step forward. Sonja, you have made me proud as a Magus, and as my Apprentice. May you continue to serve the Senate as an example as a full Senator of our Magus Senate. Congratulations. You deserve this, Sonja. Sonja Vines: I will continue to do my best for the Senate and Dalaran. May the eye of Dalaran watch over us all. Verus Baelheit: Miss Muzula Silverweave, please step forward. Muzula, you do Dalaran proud as an example to your Colleagues as a pinnacle of Loyalty and Dedication. Should you accept, this Senate is prepared to offer you promotion to Archmage of the Kirin Tor, and our Senate. Muzula Silverweave: I..I am honored. Thank you Lord Baelheit. Thank you, M'lord. I accept. I will do my best to serve Dalaran. Verus Baelheit: Furthermore, I am here by appointing you Chief Librarian of the Magus Senate Librarium. Yours are the decisions to make with our esteemed colleagues and your instructions to our Colleagues will be as if they came from mine own mouth. Muzula Silverweave: I..I am honored by your trust in my, Lord Baelheit. I thank you. Verus Baelheit: You have much work to do, but the Support of our Senate is with you. Congratulations, and dismissed. Chancellor, I defer to you Damon Halliwell: There is one more thing. These Time rifts trouble me and I am sure they do all of you as well. I urge you all to prepare yourselves. Sharpen your blades ready your armors and charge your mana gems for if they open...I am terrified at what may come for us. I bring this meeting to a close. All: To protect and serve Dalaran! Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes Category:Documents Category:Events